1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is in the area of devices for assistance in performing massage and other topical procedures on living bodies, and pertains more particularly to the way force and vibration is generated in such devices, and the integration of audio with such generation in addition to magnetic wave therapy.
2. Discussion of the State of the Art
Massage devices of many sorts and designs are well-known in the art, and conventional massage devices use an offset weighting of a shaft or armature with an electric motor to generate oscillating forces, which causes reciprocal translation of at least a portion of the device. An unbalanced weight on a rotating portion of the motor, or on an apparatus driven by the motor, generates centripetal force in a constantly-changing direction, which translates to reciprocating movement of the motor or apparatus. This reciprocating motion can be translated to an outer frame member or shell which may be used to contact a portion of a body to accomplish massage or other topical treatment or procedure.